


Wild Nights

by cutthroatpixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belgium has many drinking partners, all interesting and fun in their own special ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://shineofastar.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shineofastar.livejournal.com/)**shineofastar** for the Secret Santa in our RPG :D

When Belgium drinks with France, the latter typically stops by her house and brings over a fine champagne that he's been saving up for a special occasion (most occasions were special for France, it seemed). He'll take one look at her Grottenbier and scoff, muttering about how barbaric champagne beers are. Belgium will drink sparingly, France not so much, and after many dodged kisses and gropes, she'll end up kicking him out (naked, naturally) around two in the morning. It's a good time, nonetheless, as Belgium can't help but laugh at the other nation, and France always did have a thing for girls who can kick his ass.

When Belgium drinks with Prussia, it's never of her own volition, as the ex-nation's favourite thing to do is drag unwilling participants with him to his favourite pubs. They rarely end up alone (and when they do, it's never a pretty sight, what with Prussia's "manly tears" spilling all over the place), and are typically accompanied by Germany, Italy, or both. Everyone, excepting Italy, has copious amounts of beer, and if they end the night without getting kicked out of at least two different pubs, it's considered a miracle.

When Belgium drinks with Spain, there is never an unhappy moment, it's all laughter and smiles and fine Spanish sherry. The environment is relaxed, unlike when certain friends of Spain's join the festivities. They sit around in the living room, waxing nostalgic on all the good times, carefully avoiding the bad, and laughing at all the trouble everyone has gotten into over the years. Belgium pulls out a bar of chocolate, Spain drags out a folder full of old drawings Romano did as a child, and they fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

Any combination of those three particular drinking partners of hers is nothing short of disastrous, of course.

Most common is when Belgium drinks with Netherlands. More likely than not, drinking isn't the only thing involved in those wild nights, whether Belgium entirely approves of whatever substance Netherlands brings by or not. Netherlands is handsy, but instead of kicking him out like she does with France, she just rolls her eyes. The kitchen almost gets burned down, all her linens end up out the window somehow, and her place is entirely trashed when she wakes up in the morning, but it's all in good fun. On the off chance that either of them actually remember what events transpired, Belgium rather wishes they didn't. It happens so often, though, that she knows there must be a reason for it (though she also wishes her panties wouldn't go missing quite so much).

The rarest of occasions are when Belgium drinks with Romano. He is often around during her nights out, dragging his younger brother away from German pubs before the cops come, loudly intruding upon Spain whenever he pleases, but the boy hardly ever seeks her out (a fact that doesn't offend her at all, as Romano is not exactly the most social of people). When Romano does show up at her doorstep, he's usually already drunk, bottle of wine clutched in his hand, eyes red and puffy from either too much drink or something else entirely, she never asks. He'll mumble something about, "That fucking oblivious jackass," she'll drag him inside, and really, it can't be considered as drinking together, because Romano does most of the drinking while Belgium offers any comfort he'll take from her. In the morning, she calls Spain, Spain picks Romano up, with hugs and kisses and apologies galore, and the night before is never mentioned again.

When Belgium drinks alone, it is never, ever a sad thing, because she is always surrounded with mementos (photographs, pilfered shot glasses, France's underwear, etc.) to remind her of the good times.


End file.
